


The Freeze Tag Game

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''TAG! YOU'RE IT!'' Hotaru smiled and tapped Michiru on the arm.





	The Freeze Tag Game

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

''TAG! YOU'RE IT!'' Hotaru smiled and tapped Michiru on the arm. She saw the latter's smile as she stood still. Hotaru abandoned Michiru before she gathered a few stuffed animals in her arms. She returned and cuddled the toys. ''Two hours of cuddling toys!'' 

Michiru's eyes became wide very slowly.

 

THE END


End file.
